In Which Dave Suffers the Wrath of Karkat
by TheDyingStory
Summary: Dave loses a bet with Karkat. He suffers. Karkat doesn't know the definition of mercy. short drabble thing.


You are Dave Strider and you just lost a bet with Karkat, now you have to do whatever he says. The bet was to see if John would chicken out when he went and asked Tavros out, you said it would take John more than one try to ask him out and Karkat said he'd be successful on the first try. You weren't completely surprised when John was successful, considering Tavros felt the same, but you lost the bet.

You can only imagine the horror Karkat will put you through. Hours and hours of shitty rom-coms. There's no escape. You currently sit on your couch, enjoying the television as much as you can before it's taken over by the rom-coms. You don't have to do what Karkat says until noon, and then you have to do everything he says for twelve hours. All of the training your Bro has put you through hasn't prepared you for this. Then again, you never expected to meet the angry troll and all of his cuteness. Nor did you expect to fall in love him.

Karkat is currently in his room doing who knows what, probably reading some smutty book. You still have… five minutes before its noon. Damn, here you thought you still had plenty of time. That's what you get for being distracted by the T.V.

You sigh, and fall over and just lay on the ground. You know Karkat will show you no mercy. You will suffer. And then you'll get your revenge later.

Just as you finish that thought, you hear Karkat's door open and close, followed by little footsteps. You'd think his footsteps would by loud, like his voice, but they're very light. The reason for that is because he was in Ballet. In fact, it was at Ballet practice where you both first met. When you were eight years old, Bro signed you up for both the irony and to help you with your balance and you met Karkat there. Karkat was the only reason why you enjoyed it, his attitude brought much entertainment. You still have no idea why he was there, he says he was forced but, considering how he passionate he got when he was dancing, you beg to differ.

If you told your eight-year-old self that that kid would be your future boyfriend, you wouldn't believe yourself. Of course, you never saw it coming either. It was like that giant colossal titan from _SnK_, no one saw it coming and it broke through the wall like a giant wrecking ball, leaving everyone devastated. Well, you weren't devastated, just frustrated and shocked. Because what here the odds Karkat would have felt the same. You spent most of you time trying to forget your feelings for him then. But like in _SnK_, the colossal titan returned and broke through the motherfucking wall again. But in reality, you just found out Karkat felt the same, and it was like a miracle from heaven rather than a tragedy.

You get up off the floor and look over at Karkat, whom you expect to be in a big sweater and jeans. Instead, he isn't. And you're stunned as you take in the view. Karkat is wearing a short A-line dress (you only know the kind of dress it is because of the amount of time you ended up spending with Kanaya while Rose and Karkat were busy doing who knew what). It's this creamy white color that looks just brilliant against his grey skin, and there's a silk bow that's tied around his waist, showing off his figure. He's also wearing white high-thigh socks, that, woops, you think you just found a kink. His hair isn't a complete mess like usual, it' still a little messy but in the right way.

You change your mind. You'll do anything he says willingly. You know for a fact he's got something kinky planned and you are all onboard this train headed to Bonercity.

He looks at you, waiting for a response. And all you can say is, "Wow."

All those years at the academy of "cool" have been wasted, 'cause it's all gone. Bro would be disappointed in you. But, then again if he were here now and saw Karkat, he'd understand.

"Is that seriously all your think-pan can muster? Have I finally broken you?" He asks and there's a hint of hope in his voice. That smug bastard.

"Whoa, hey, just give me a minute. It's not every day you see a hot babe sporting a dress that's shows plenty, and leaving anyone who dares to lay their eyes on them stunned and completely turned-on."

"Damn, here I was hoping I was successful for once. I'll have to try a different method next time," He grumbles.

"Or you could stick with this method."

The clock ticks noon, and now you have to obey Karkat's every command. You are certainly looking forward to it.

"So, what orders do I have to fulfill today?" You can't control the smirk the creeps onto your face as you wait.

There's this odd glint that flashes in his eyes when you speak those words.

"One, you will not, under any circumstance, touch me in any way." _What_. "Two, you can only look me in the eyes, or away from my body." _Wait_. "Three, you are not allowed to talk for the rest of the day. If one word comes out of that mouth of yours, Strider, you won't like what's coming for you." _Shit. _"Four, you are not allowed to hide your eyes, for the rest of the day. No shades," He takes off your shades, exposing you apparent shock. He's got you in a fucking headlock and there's nothing you can do about it.

This, this was not going to be good.

[2:00 pm]

As you predicted this was not going to be good, 'cause it seems that Karkat is doing what he can to get you to look at him. You're not going to lie, you have glanced, but he didn't notice.

He was busy trying to get something from the high shelf, but he wasn't tall enough – you would have offered to help but you can't talk so. He then went and grabbed a stool so he could reach it, and that's when you decided to look. You made the discovery that he was also wearing panties. You managed to keep yourself from screaming "hot damn" as you witnessed a sight that hopefully you will get to see more of later on. You had quickly turned around and faced the TV. before he could notice.

You wish you had your shades, they would be very helpful.

Right now, he's just cleaning up the place. He hates it when the place is cluttered or even the slightest bit messy. You don't know why, it's just always been that way. You've managed to sneak several peeks at him and his model legs when he wasn't looking.

[5:00 pm]

You still haven't moved from the couch, not like you would want to. Karkat's sitting in a chair not too far from you, reading, with his legs crossed over – like how anime babes cross their legs, allowing a glimpse of their crotch. But it really gets to you when he does it. You have to force your eyes away so you don't get caught. But god, you know for a fact that he's doing it on purpose.

He's got some sort a plan mapped out for the entire day. He's knows all the ways to get to you, and how to do them in a way that has you fucking cornered. You can try to fight against him all you want, but he has full control.

Why? Why did you have to make that bet? It's like he knew from the start that you would lose and–

_Lalonde._

You should have seen this coming. How did you not see this coming? Rose and Karkat planned this together to get back at you for how the fuck knows what. You've done many things to get on their nerves. When you were talking to Kanaya, they were plotting. _Shit. _You are officially fucked.

[6:00 pm]

You are in peril. Karkat caught you looking, and now all you precious apple juice is in danger. He's holding the box containing the juice, out the apartment window and threatening to drop it all. You were sure he was just doing to as a joke, just to see how you'd react. But the look in his eyes is predatory, and his is fucking dead serious.

He's got you on your knees pleading for mercy. Striders hardly beg. But you were never prepared for this.

He's looking at you expectantly. You broke three rules, one you looked, two you accidently touched him – it was just on the shoulder but it was enough to get you into more trouble – and three you ended up talking as you pleaded for mercy.

"Okay, I'm sorry for breaking rules. But don't take it out on the AJ, man. Take it out me. Do whatever the hell you want to me, but don't hurt the AJ. Have some mercy."

"I don't believe I understand that term." He dangles the box with his fingers, like there's a countdown to when he'll drop the box.

"Okay, I'll make it up to you, if you spare the AJ."

"Oh? How so?"

[9:00]

He's one smug demon. You've managed to make it up to him, in the most humiliating way possible. All the hope you had of making it through the day peacefully diminished when he told what he wanted you to do. It involved a going to a Walmart with Rose who had a camera and then getting banned from that Walmart. Either way, you've suffered greatly for the sake of the AJ.

You're back to following the rules, and by doing that you hide in your room. You must stay away from the merciless troll until the day is done. Then, you will be free from his control and can do what you wanted when you first saw him walk out of his room. Just three more hours to go.

You'll be just fine.

"Dave!" Karkat calls from the living room, "Come here!"

Maybe you won't be fine.

[11:55]

God, you are exhausted. It's been a long day of suffering and you just want to sleep. But you can't, you have to wait for the clock to tick twelve. Then, you can be free. And he can't stop you from claiming your revenge.

Karkat walks out towards the living room from the kitchen, and sits on your lap. He can touch you, you found out, but you can't touch him. It's like at a strip club where the girl says you can't touch but she can touch you, and it's very difficult to obey but it's her body and you're the one asking so you have to listen.

"Are you going to hate me after this?" He asks normally.

You shake your head in response. Even though he made you suffer – it was worth it, for the AJ – you can't hate him. He does a lot of things for you, even when you're completely bothersome and he still puts up with it. You're surprised he hasn't actually left you yet. But then again, you've been through many ups and downs and you're still together.

"That's good," He says before he stretches and yawns. He looks cute when he's sleepy, he also gets very cuddly. "You can talk now."

At first you think he's decided to get rid of that rule, but when you look at the clock you find that he's just telling that the day is done. You are free.

"Fucking finally." You say.

He chuckles quietly, "come on, lets go to bed." Before he can leave your lap, you grab his wrist and pull him closer. His face flushes at the sudden contact, but he doesn't try to pull away.

"Not yet."

"What?" He looks confused, annoyed, and a little worried. You can't stop the smirk that forms which only makes Karkat blush even more. God, he's so beautiful.

You make the bright to decision to plant a kiss one his lips. He gasps before melting into it, like he always does when you catch him off guard. His skin burns against yours and, god, you are never going to let this boy go.

"Trust me, Kitkat, you have no idea what I've got planned for you."

* * *

**You can decide what Karkat made Dave do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little story. You decide what Dave did to Karkat in the end, it doesn't have to be seriously sexual. He could have started to do something romantic but said, "but first, let me take a selfie." and then proceed to be thrown out the apartment by karkat. i don't know. you decide.**

**-klmj01**


End file.
